What do the following two equations represent? $5x+2y = -5$ $-5x-2y = 5$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+2y = -5$ $2y = -5x-5$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{2}x - \dfrac{5}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x-2y = 5$ $-2y = 5x+5$ $y = -\dfrac{5}{2}x - \dfrac{5}{2}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.